


Netflix and hot soup and a bunch of blankets

by sinkluvbug



Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex and Luke are endgame idc, Best Friends, Boyfriends, But she loves them so it's ok, Everyone Is Gay, Flu, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), How Do I Tag, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Julie is always babysitting these dumbies, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Julie and Reggie are stuck taking care of Alex and Luke after they caught the flu.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Netflix and hot soup and a bunch of blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's part four of my series.
> 
> TW: Illness for anyone who needs it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“So, tell me. _How_ did you two end up like this?” 

Julie Molina stood with her arms crossed at the studio doors, giving her best stern-motherly look at Alex and Luke. She had found them sprawled out on the couch, sweating profusely and coughing like dogs. 

“ _Julie!_ Hi!” Luke said, looking at her with a scared expression on his face. He knew she would tell them both off for getting sick. 

Alex just sighed and rolled his head back, only to sit up in a fit of coughs. Julie walked over to the two of them, chuckling to herself.

“You never answered my question,” She said.

Luke and Alex looked at each other. “Luke got sick a few days ago, but didn’t think anything of it until he passed it to me. Now we’re both very ill.” Alex explained.

Julie sighed and stood up. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

Both boys grumbled a small “yes,” and laid down, the pressure on their chests and the soreness in their throats making them never want to move again. After a few minutes, Julie came back down, clutching a tray with two bowls of soup, two gatorades and a thermometer. 

“Alex, sit up. I’m gonna take your temperature,” Julie instructed. Alex leaned forward and let Julie stick the thermometer under his tongue. It beeped, signalling it was done. Julie pulled the thermometer out of his throat and read it. 

“100.6 degrees,” She said. “How can ghosts even have fevers?”

“I don’t know, it’s-” Luke started to talk, but was stopped when a round of coughs came out of him. They sounded very bark-like, signalling to Julie that this was probably more than just a common cold.

Julie wiped the end of the thermometer with a wipe before sticking it under Luke’s tongue. The temperature came back even worse; 100.9 degrees. She set the thermometer down and handed them both the bottles of gatorade.

“Drink this. It will help you feel better.” Julie said. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

“How does Julie always end up being the one taking care of us?” Alex asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Because you all are a bunch of five-year-olds. Alex could _maybe_ qualify for an eight-year old. But you all share one braincell. Alex has it most of the time.” Julie said, grinning.

“Hey!” Luke exclaimed, smacking her arm. “You don’t need to be so mean.”

Before Julie could answer, the studios opened, revealing a cheerful-looking Reggie. He skipped into the studio and sat next to Julie.

“Hey guys!” He said. He started to smile before getting a good look at the sick Luke and Alex. 

“What happened to them?” Reggie asked, looking at Julie.

“We’re now stuck taking care of these two, as Luke got sick and passed it onto his boyfriend.” Julie huffed.

Reggie laughed. “You and I are playing nurse now? Fun.”

Julie stood up and walked over to Alex and Luke, who were laying on each other, coughing softly.

“I’m moving you guys to my bed. There’s lots of room and it’s more comfortable,” Julie said. She picked up the tray with the soup and gatorade.

Alex stared at her, wide-eyed. “You’re letting us stay in your room?”

Julie nodded. “Only because you’re sick.”

Luke and Alex grinned widely, standing up slowly. They poofed out, along with Reggie.

Julie just chuckled. How she ended up with three idiots, she had no clue.

___________________

When she got up to her room after sanitizing the studio, she found Alex and Luke snuggled together under her covers, sleeping. Reggie was looking through her bookshelf.

“They got comfortable fast,” Julie whispered, setting down the tray and walking over to Reggie. He looked back at his friends and shook his head.

“They were very excited to sleep in a real bed,” Reggie said, grinning. Julie smiled softly. 

After about an hour, Luke and Alex woke up, both expressing their comfort in Julie’s bed. Julie turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

“I think that this is a good opportunity to catch you all up on 25 years of movies,” Julie said. “Scooch over.” She wiggled in next to Alex and grinned happily. Reggie laid down next to Luke, burying his face into one of the many fluffy pillows on the mattress. The four of them were now all snuggled together in Julie’s bed.

“You know, you’ll both get sick,” Alex said, looking at Julie.

“Then you’ll get to take care of Reggie and I!” Julie exclaimed. She turned to Netflix and searched “high school musical.”

“Let’s start with a classic,” Julie said, turning on the movie. The scene opened to Troy and his father playing basketball.

Julie rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and smiled softly. Playing nurse for two ghosts wasn’t _so_ bad. It just ensured more time with these dummies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked part four! Sorry for all the recent works being centered around illness/injury.
> 
> Also, let's just pretend that High School Musical is on Netflix. :)


End file.
